My Lovely Sin
by Blue eyed titan99
Summary: I'm a dog of the military. I follow the orders given to me. If I'm ordered to kill, I'll kill without a second thought. But when I was saved I dreamed of becoming a dog of the military but I swore to myself that I would never fall for the enemy.
1. Info

What she looks like **__****_._**

 ** _Name_** : Luna  
 ** _Age_** : 18  
 ** _Gender_** : Female  
 ** _Birth Date_** : December 16  
 ** _Occupation_** : 1st Lieutenant (only if Riza is unavailable), Personal Assistant to Roy Mustang (any other time)  
 ** _Appearance_** : Black hair with purple ombre (Waist length), light purple eyes, stronger than she appears to be, ear pierced top to bottom  
 ** _Height_** : 5'8 (around the height of Colonel Mustang)  
 ** _Weight_** : 133 lbs  
 ** _Personality_** : Quiet, Adventurous, Focused, Organized, Hardworking, Helpful, Reliable, Realistic, Careful, Friendly, Self-Controlled, Truthful, Brave, Tough, Serious (when has to be), Obedient, Cautious  
 ** _Fear(s)_** : Losing close ones  
 ** _Likes_** : Shooting with Hawkeye, read books on alchemy, sometimes research (depends on what it is), traveling, (will learn more later on)  
 ** _Dislikes_** : hearing about the war stories, (will learn more later on)  
 ** _Habit(s)_** : (Learn throughout the story)  
 ** _Talent(s)_** : Being a good artist ( like a sketch of a suspect ), being a good shooter (like hawkeye)  
 ** _Reputation_** : Respectful, obedient, smart, calm, brave, tough, skillful  
 ** _Love Interest(s)_** : Envy (later on though) Separates work from personal life doesn't let feelings get in the way  
 ** _Friend(s)_** : Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Hughes, Alex Armstrong, everyone from briggs, (soon to be) ed, al, and winry  
 ** _Enemy(ies)_** : The Homunculus, all bad guys  
 ** _Alchemist?_** : Yes (has the ability to take someones sense like sight, hear, touch, taste, and smell but it's only temporary)  
 _If yes, what element?_ : Fire and Lighting  
 _If yes, State Alchemist?_ : Yes  
 _If yes (to State Alchemist), State Title?_ : Lightning flame alchemist  
 ** _Alchemy Usage_** : 5/10 (only uses it when needed)  
 ** _Swordsmanship_** : 8 /10  
 ** _Hand-to-Hand Combat_** : 10/10  
 ** _People Skills_** : 9/10  
 ** _Birthplace_** : Gegota located in West City, Amestris (It was on the map I looked at)  
 ** _Family_** : Father(deceased), mother (deceased)  
 ** _Character Background_** : (learn in the story)  
 _ **Other:**_ 2 dog tags (mother and father), doesn't need gloves like Roy for alchemy


	2. 1 Meeting Mustangs Unit

Luna's P.O.V.

10 Years Ago (age 8)

It was a cold October night, I was watching this drunk guy from across the street in an alley waiting for him to sit down on the bench and pass out like the rest of the drunk idiots did in the past, once they would pass out I would take the money from their wallets or pockets. I've been doing this since my parents died, they died when I was 7, got murdered in front of me and ever since then I've been doing this. The guy passed out so it's time to make my move. I looked both ways before crossing to see if anyone was in sight, ran across the street and quietly grabbed his money, once I grabbed it I ran off into another alley.

I looked around the corner to see if I was being followed and I counted the money. I sighed because I only had enough money for one meal, I looked around and saw what looked like a bar. I walked across the street to the bar, opened the door and saw a bunch of people in blue uniforms all scattered around drinking. I walked by a group of people that consisted of 5 men and 1 woman and went up to the bar and sat on the chair in front of the bartender and asked him.

"Excuse me is it ok if I have some water and the lowest priced food you have here?"

He gave me a dirty look, leaned over the counter and looked up and down at me, he was about to say something but one of the guys in blue I passed by that a cigarette hanging from his mouth said

" Hey can I get 2 burgers with 2 large fries and 2 cokes."

The bartender nodded gave me one last dirty look and got his stuff. It only took a few minutes for the guy to come back with a tray full of food and 2 drinks. The guy in blue took it and said

"Follow me kid."

He gave me a kind look and my gut was telling me to trust him. I got down from the chair, followed him back to the table I passed on the way in. He grabbed a chair and put it next to what I supposed was his seat, everyone at the table looked at him but then they saw me and smiled kindly. I sat in the chair the kind gu on my left and a guy with black hair and eyes on my right i caught that his name was Roy, the guy put the burger, a fry and the drink in front of me and said

"Eat up its on the house."

I could feel my mouth watering and I immediately dug in, i swallowed what I had in my mouth and said to the guy

"Thank you sir."

He chuckled and said

"Your welcome kid and call me Jean, sir makes me feel old, oh just a piece of advice if you want the food to stay in your stomach, don't eat too fast."

I looked at him confused and nodded because mom always used to say eat slow. I slowed my eating down and Roy asked

"Where are your parents?"

I stopped eating and simply told him

"They're dead, they were murdered in front of me when I was 7, I'm 8 now sir."

They looked surprised because of how I answered. The guy with black hair and glasses asked

"Do you have a place to stay?"

I shook my head and said

"No sir I don't, ever since my parents died I've been on the streets."

They looked at each other as I took another bite of the almost gone burger. The lady sitting next to the guy with the black eyes asked

"Whats your name?"

I took a big swig of the soda and said

"Luna ma'am."

I asked Roy

"Excuse me do you know if it's supposed to rain tonight at all?"

Immediately after I said that the everyone at the table except the guy I asked and me started to laugh, he had an irritated look on his face and nodded that it was supposed to rain. I saw a white glove with a symbol on it sticking out of his pocket, i asked him

"Are you a flame alchemist?"

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at me with wide eyes and he said

"Yea I am why do you ask?"

I smiled and said

"I just find it really cool, my dad did fire alchemy and my mom did lightning alchemy but they weren't state alchemists though, they were beginning to teach me but they died before we could go any further, man I wanna take this food with me its so good."

They smiled and laughed at what I said about the food, Jean said

"I'll go get a box for the food."

After he left I sighed and looked down while kicking my legs back and forth, I thought ' well there goes good food by tomorrow I'll be back to eating whatever I can find but it was nice to talk to some people and all while it lasted…'

Jean came back with the box and put the other untouched burger in there including mine along with both fries, he handed it to me while smiling. I got up and the lady said

"Hey Luna come with me to my place so you can get a good nights rest in a nice comfy warm bed instead of being on the street, and you'll have a roof over your head for when it rains." They all looked at me like they knew she was going to say that before hand, I smiled and my vision was becoming slightly blurry from the tears forming in my eyes and I nodded my head like a bobble head. Roy put his hand on top of my head so I stopped nodding, he said while smiling

"Keep nodding and your head is going to fall off."

I smiled and chuckled, the lady got out of her seat and I put the food on the table and hugged her waist, she laughed and hugged back, she grabbed my food and we walked to a car Roy opened the back and passenger door for us, we got in and he shut our doors for us too, he got in the drivers seat and drove somewhere. On the way there I could feel my eyes drooping and I'm out like a light.


	3. 2 Personal Delivery and a Stalker

Day outfit: 237 (Fullmetal Alchemist)

Night Outfit: 225

Luna's P.O.V.

(Present Day and a few weeks after Ed became a state alchemist)

I remember when Colonel Mustang and his unit took me in. They feed me, gave me a roof over my head, but especially a place to live. Mustang taught me how to do flame alchemy even though he didn't want to, I learned how to handle my lightning alchemy by the age of 10 and I learned that I had the ability to take away someone's sense (smell, taste, touch, hear, sight). Ever since they took me in a few weeks later I told Mustang

' _since you guys took me in, gave me a roof over my head, feed me, and gave me a place to live, I owe you so would it be alright if I worked here, it would also be a good idea if I did that because that you guys wouldn't have to worry about where I am._ '

He look surprised when I told him that, he thought about it for a few days and he finally agreed that it would be best if I did. I worked my way up to where I am now 1st Lieutenant/Personal Assistant. I became a state alchemist when I was 10 much to Roy's liking, he wasn't happy about it when I told him that I wanted to become one, but he got over it and was really proud of me along with everyone else.

I was currently running around and getting paperwork that Roy and the team needed, I had a stack of folders clutched to my chest while running. I turned a corner and ran into a full body suit of armor, I fell back on my butt and landed with an 'oof' and the folders went flying. A boy with gold hair that was in a braid wearing a red coat turned around and so did the armor. The armor started saying

"Oh my god are you alright I'm so sorry!"

I got up and started picking up the folders and they helped to and said to armor

"Yea I'm fine I've been through worse."

I stood up and so did they and handed me the folders I asked the boy with the gold hair

"You must be Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

He had a smile on his face and started saying something in gibberish. I asked the armor who I think is supposed to be Alphonse Elric.

"Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head and said

"No you didn't, people usually mistake me as the fullmetal alchemist because of the armor, and my name is Alphonse Elric, it nice to meet you uh…."

I smiled and said "Oh sorry about that where are my manners my name is Luna, Personal Assistant to Roy Mustang."

I held my hand out for him to shake and he laughed a bit and shook it. When I said Roy Mustang, Edward snapped out of his moment and asked

"Your Colonel Bastards' Personal Assistant? Does it ever get annoying working for him?"

I shook my head and said " You get used to it after you've been working for him for 8 years."

I started walking to his office and they followed me, I kicked the door open and I heard Roy say

"What did I say about kicking the door open Fullmetal?"

I said " Do I look like a guy Colonel Mustang sir?"

He looked up and saw me with the stack of files in my hands and said

"Sorry Luna Fullmetal does just to be a pain in the ass."

I looked behind me and saw that Al was holding Ed back, I smiled and shook my head, I walked over to the guy sitting and gave them 1 or two folders, once I was done that I walked over to Roy and gave them his files. I sat down in the chair next to his desk and rubbed my temples for the oncoming headache. He said

"Can you guys leave the room for a bit I gotta talk to fullmetal and alphonse."

I stood up and left with everyone else, I leaned against the wall rubbing my temples, I looked at my watch and it said 2:38 in the afternoon, it was also a gift from Hughes as a present when I became a state alchemist, I always forget about the pocket watch that's always with me everywhere I go.I thought ' You can last until 3 Luna, that's when you can leave.' The doors slammed open and if I moved over to the right more I would've gotten hit, Edward came out the door looking pissed off with Al trailing behind him. We took that as our sign to go back in, I walked back over to the chair and sat down resting my head in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped and turned around to see a concerned looking Roy.

"You ok Luna?" he asked

I nodded and said "Just a headache that's all."

He handed me a file and said "When you get a chance can you give that to Fullmetal, here's the place he's staying at."

He handed me a piece of paper with an address, I took it and nodded, looked at my watch and saw that it was time for me to go. I got up, grabbed my bag with the stuff I need inside, grabbed the files that needed to be looked at, got Edward's' file, I said to everyone as I was making my way to the door.

"I'll call you when I get home Roy."

As I opened the door I heard him say

"You better or we'll be searching the city for you."

I rolled my eyes and shouted for all them as I left

"YOU GUYS ARE OVERPROTECTIVE!"

I live a 2 blocks down from HQ and Roy lives nearby, he and everyone else wanted me to call them when I got home to make sure I'm safe.I made my way out the building I looked at the paper and only saw the address, the place was a hotel but no room or floor number. I walked inside the building and asked the nice gentleman

"Excuse me did you by any chance see a Mr. Edward Elric come in at all?"

He nodded and said

"Yes ma'am I did would you like me to give you his room number?"

I nodded and said

"Yes please"

He wrote down the room and floor number, he handed it to me and I said my thanks as I made my way up to the room. Once I reached it I looked around to make sure no one was there, it's a habit I do ever since my parents died 'make sure you weren't followed' and knocked. I heard a loud bang and a lot of shuffling behind the door and heard heavy footsteps coming this way, the door quickly opened to see Al and he said

"Oh hey Luna we weren't expecting you to come by, why don't you come in."

I smiled and said as I was walking in

"Hey Al and sorry I would've called but it wa- what happened here?!"

The room was a disaster like a tornado went through it, I saw Ed laying upside down on the couch I chuckled and Ed said

" We were doing research on uh stuff."

I nodded as he sat up upwards and said "Edward you can tell me on what 'stuff' you're researching I won't tell a soul."

He sighed and looked down, Al said

"We're looking for a philosopher stone to gets our bodies back."

I nodded and Ed still had his head hanging down I sat my bag down on the couch and the files on the table, I sat next to him and pulled him into a hug, he was tense at first but relaxed and hugged me back, next thing I know big metal arms are wrapped around me and Ed squeezing the life out of us, I let out a groan in pain I heard Ed say

"Al put us down you're squeezing us!"

He put us down and i said

"Ok two things, 1 it's been a very long time since I got a hug from someone else besides Roy, Riza, Falman, Jean, Fuery, and Breda, and the 2nd thing is I have this for you, Roy wanted me to give this to you, oh um do you have a phone I can use?"

I handed him the file, he nodded and pointed to the direction as he looked at the file. I went over to the phone and dialed Roy's office number and a lady over the phone said

"Good Evening eastern command."

" Hi can you please connect me to Colonel Roy Mustang."

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to connect from an outside line."

"Ma'am you are speaking to 1st Lieutenant/Personal Assistant Luna."

"Can I have your code please."

I groaned and said "It's sister, daughter, moon, then 12 - 16"

"Your code was verified, please hold while I connect you."

"Ok thank you."

I waited a few minutes until I heard Roy's voice

"What's going on Luna?"

I smiled and said "I did what you told me to do Musty oh wait I forgot how much you hate that nickname, but anyway I'm at there place but I don't know when I'll be leaving."

I heard him growl and few chuckles behind me, I turned to see Ed and Al covering their mouths with their hands to keep quiet

"Alright call the house number when you're about to leave ok?"

"Yea ok, bye Musty!"

I quickly hung up before he could get a word out. I turned around and they bursted out laughing, Ed had to wipe away the tears coming laughing too much, I shook my head and chuckled at the thought of Roy throwing a little tantrum. After they calmed down Ed asked

"Is it ok if I ask you a few questions?"

I nodded and he asked

"How did you meet them, why did you call Colonel Bastard 'Musty'?"

I sighed and said "It's a long story Ed you boys sure you wanna hear it? And I called him 'Musty' when I was a kid, but it's just a joke between me and everyone else, and besides he hates it so that's why I do it."

They chuckled and nodded their heads. I sighed and started to explain to them

" When I was 7 years old I was in the living room with my parents when some man came in. I watched them get murdered in front of me, when the guy got done killing my mom. I bolted out of my house into the freezing cold, it was January at the time, but I spent almost 2 years on the street. Sometime in October, I did my usual thing wait outside across the street in an alley and watch the people that got drunk off their ass and pass out where they stood or sat. Once the person passed out I quietly took their money and ran. I found a bar, walked in to see a lot of military people but back then I didn't know, I walked up to the bar, asked the guy for some water and the lowest priced food he had, but he gave me look. But Havoc ordered 2 meals; same meal of course told me to follow him and I did. Havoc gave me both meals since I was so skinny. Everyone talked to me by asking questions, it was about time to leave, Hawkeye offered me a place to stay, of course I said yes, next thing I know I'm staying there and living there. Ever since then they've been family to me, depending on the situation they think of me as a sister or a daughter. They taught me hand - to - hand combat, how to shoot, taught me fire alchemy and such. The pain is, is when you have a flame alchemist being way too overprotective, that's what that phone call was about, he wanted me to call him just to make sure I'm safe and sound. What killed him was when I asked him can I get my own place, I was 16 at the time, Roy let's just say he wasn't happy about it, let's put it this way I avoided him for a week or two because I was afraid he was going to use his alchemy on me; so the whole time I avoided him I carried a fire extinguisher or a bottle of water with me in case I ran into him. Was that an answer you were expecting?"

Ed looked shocked and I couldn't tell what Al was thinking but I'm guessing the same as Edward. He shook his head and said

"No I wasn't expecting answer like that to be totally honest with you."

I shrugged and said "Nobody does."

Al asked " So did he let you get your own place?"

I nodded and said "Yep only 2 blocks away from HQ, I must say you live a lot further away than I expected."

We talked about stuff, like traveling and all that. I checked the time and saw that it was almost 8 o'clock. I stood up and grabbed my stuff which got their attention and I said

"I'm going to call Roy then I'll be heading out, oh if you need anything and not get Roy or anyone suspicious here's my number." I wrote down the number and handed it to them, I called Roy and told him I was heading home. I walked over and opened the door and said bye to the boys, shutting it on my way out. I left the building and starting walking home, after a few blocks I had this feeling that someone was following me I found a phone booth went in it, shut the door and looked out the corner of my eye I saw someone watching me. I got some change and called Roy, I looked back where the guy was only to find him not there anymore.

"Hello Colonel Mustang speaking."

I sighed and said "Roy it's Luna, I think someone is following me, I saw him a few seconds ago, but he ain't there anymore."

I looked behind me on both sides, I saw him in an alley across the street looking at me.

"Alright where are you?"

I heard shuffling over the phone and I said to him

"I'm by a place called Roxy's Bar and Grill."

I heard the line go dead so I knew that he was coming, I looked back at the alley he wasn't there, I could feel my heart beating against my chest, I said to myself with the phone still in my shaking hand

"Please hurry Roy."

I put the receiver back where it was and stayed where I was inside the phone booth. I saw lights coming my way and a black car pulled up, the driver side window went down to to reveal Roy on the other side of the window, I sighed in relief, opened the phone booth door and bolted to the other side of the door. I hopped in set my bag on the floor along with the files, leaned over and gave him a hug as he was driving.

"You alright?" he asked

I nodded and said "Now I am, damn it that was just weird."

I sighed and picked the files off the floor and sat them in my lap. I leaned back and watched the scenery go by. We pulled up to my apartment, I got out and went to do the door, I turned around once I hear Roy talking

"Lock the door and lock your windows too. You have mine, Riza, Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuerys' number, call one of us if you need us ok?"

I nodded my head, unlocked my door and walked in, once I walked in I shut it and locked it. I heard the car drive away, I sighed and walked to the living room, sat the files on the coffee table and my bag on the couch, I glanced at the clock and it said 8:20. I walked to the bathroom, started the shower as the water warmed up I stripped from my clothing and took a shower. When I was done I wrapped the towel around my body. I put on my night clothes, looked at a few, wrote some notes down and fell asleep on the couch with a file in my hand.


End file.
